Closer
A Closer is a special type of customer that is very "picky" about their food. They made their first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. They are always the last customer of the day. There are seven closers per gameria, each tied to a specific day of the week. Customer Coupons cannot be sent to closers, and they will not come on Day 1, (during tutorial). Starting with Papa's Freezeria, most of the Closers who appeared on a Monday are a Local customer of wherever the Gameria takes place. Closers have always favored all of the holidays since its introduction in Papa's Cupcakeria. Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go! *Jojo (New Local) *Robby *Akari *Allan *Quinn (New Local) *Rico (New Local) *Xandra (New Local) Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go! *Jojo *Kahuna (New Local) *Captain Cori (New Local) *Gremmie (New Local) *Quinn *Robby *Xandra Papa's Pancakeria *Jojo *Hank (New Local) *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Ninjoy *Johnny (New Local) Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Jojo *Robby *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Allan *Johnny Papa's Wingeria *Jojo *Boomer (New Local) *Quinn *Xolo (New Local) *Johnny *Professor Fitz (New Local) *Ninjoy Papa's Hot Doggeria *Jojo *Bertha (New Local) *Boomer *Xolo *Pinch Hitwell (New Local) *Quinn *Kenji (New Local) Papa's Cupcakeria *Jojo *Trishna (New Local) *Radlynn *Xolo *Mayor Mallow (New Local) *Quinn *Kenji Papa's Pastaria *Jojo *Deano (New Local) *Kahuna *Quinn *Crystal (New Local) *Radlynn *Xolo Papa's Donuteria/To Go! *Jojo *Rudy (New Local) *Hank *Quinn *Crystal *Radlynn *Xolo Papa's Wingeria HD *Jojo *Boomer *Quinn *Xolo *Deano *Professor Fitz *Crystal Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *Jojo *Rudy *Crystal *Deano *Quinn *Trishna *Xolo Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Jojo *Rhonda (New Local) *Hank *Radlynn *Chester (New Local) *Quinn *Xolo Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Jojo *Radlynn *Mayor Mallow *Quinn *Deano *Crystal *Xolo Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Jojo *Radlynn *Mayor Mallow *Quinn *Deano *Rhonda *Xolo Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Jojo *Whiff (New Local) *Radlynn *Mayor Mallow *Quinn *Xolo *Rhonda Papa's Sushiria *Jojo *Emmlette (New Local) *Whiff *Akari *Deano *Quinn *Xolo Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Jojo *Hank *Emmlette *Kahuna *Quinn *Johnny *Xandra Papa's Pizzeria HD *Jojo *Sarge Fan *Whiff *Radlynn *Quinn *LePete (New Local) *Rhonda Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Jojo *Bertha *LePete *Whiff *Quinn *Kenji *Xandra Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Jojo * Mousse (New Local) * Crystal * LePete * Quinn * Whippa (New Local) * Radlynn Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Jojo * Mousse * Rhonda * Professor Fitz * Quinn * Whippa * Xandra Costumed Closers Since holidays were introduced in Papa's Cupcakeria, the Closers dress up in costumes during the Halloween celebration. The achievement "Costumed Closers" is earned when the player serve all the Costumed Closers during Halloween. Papa's Cupcakeria *Jojo: Musketeer *Trishna: Princess *Radlynn: Radley Madish *Xolo: Clown *Mayor Mallow: Ghost *Quinn: Cat *Kenji: Luchador Papa's Pastaria *Deano: Astronaut *Kahuna: Tiki Man *Crystal: Frankenstein's Bride Papa's Donuteria *Rudy: Dinosaur *Hank: Sheriff Papa's Cheeseria *Rhonda: Witch *Chester: Deer Papa's Bakeria *Whiff: Viking Papa's Taco Mia HD *Robby: Skeleton *Akari: Robot *Allan: Vampire *Rico: Giant Pumpkin *Xandra: Clown Papa's Sushiria *Emmlette: Chick Papa's Pancakeria HD *Johnny: Werewolf Papa's Pizzeria HD *Sarge Fan: Sarge *LePete: Luau LePunch Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Bertha: Masked Murderer * Kenji: Mustard Bottle Papa's Scooperia * Mousse: Headless Horseman * Whippa: Invisible Man Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Professor Fitz: Wind-Up Robot Stickers This section lists the stickers earned by the player if tasks regarding the Closers are fulfilled. Although Closers don't order Specials, there are stickers that can be earned by serving them a specific one. Trivia *Quinn and Jojo have both been Closers in all games since the concept was introduced in Papa's Taco Mia! *Upon seeing a Closer coming in, the "Take Order" button and talk bubbles will have a red zig-zag outline, and their names will have a red highlight in the desktop games. *There are usually three male (excluding Jojo, since he is the Food Critic) and three female Closers in each game since they were first introduced. The only exceptions are in Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!, where there are four male and two female Closers. The same thing goes for Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, and Papa's Wingeria To Go! where there are two male and four female Closers. *Closers never go to the Dining Room nor are seen joining any of the regular customers there. *Closers neither order nor bring specials. *Closers do not appear in the Customer Cravings mini-game. *The first closer to appear on Day 2 is always a local, with the exception of Robby in Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!, Radlynn in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, and Mousse in Papa's Wingeria To Go! *When a closer comes, the green open sign on the bottom right of the screen changes to a red closed sign to indicate that no new customers are coming. *So far, Kenji is the only closer to have 2 different Halloween costumes. *Their scoring metrics are tougher in the way that the points from each station are averaged differently, meaning that it's harder to get a perfect. For example, getting all 100's except for a 99 will give 97 points. Gallery Closers.png|Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go! closers, excluding Jojo Closers 2.png|Papa's Pancakeria closers closers wingeria.jpg|Papa's Wingeria closers Hot Doggeria Closers.png|Papa's Hot Doggeria closers cupcakeria closers.png|Papa's Cupcakeria closers Halloweencloserparade.JPG|Papa's Cupcakeria closers during Halloween Halloween closers.png|Papa's Donuteria/To Go! closers during Halloween CheeseriaClosers.JPG|Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! closers CloserHalloween.png|Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! closers during Halloween Screenshot (155).png|Papa's Bakeria Closers Sushiria Closers.png|Papa's Sushiria Closers Pancakeria HD Closers.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD Closers 8D606095-E30C-4226-A53F-9FAE6AE502C2.jpeg|Papa's Pizzeria HD closers 0E3EA65D-1452-4A86-87BB-BB90C912393D.jpeg|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD closers 176BC934-6A69-4828-965F-6A184FFF7A9E.jpeg|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD closers during Halloween closerscooperia.PNG|Papa's Scooperia closers Wtgclosers.jpg|Papa's Wingeria To Go! closers es:Cerrador pl:Zamykacz Category:Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go!